


Zirasîn Mababnân

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [40]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Family Issues, Gen, Khazâd November, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Fundin likes trees





	Zirasîn Mababnân

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Part of Iron & Light. Title means 'Pleached Alley, by way of 'Place of Trees that are Woven'
> 
> This owes a certain amount to Madame Faust, whose Fundin/Halldora story is lovely and inspirational. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/154062907160/khazad-november-fundin-gr%C3%B3in) on Tumblr for Day 27 of Khazâd November.

* * *

Fundin (Fundin the Fearless as many called him) had a sneaking, unspoken fondness for trees. Trees lined up like the pillars in the Hall of Kings, tall and straight with arching branches that met overhead in complex interlace made a space that was almost as satisfying to him as being under stone. Not that he would say anything to anyone about it. But he had been taken outside — all the way outside, out the gate and around to the valleys between the various arms of the Mountain, not just out on one of the upper terraces, had met the yews, the oaks and pines, the animals and the Men who tended them — as a tiny pebble, a babe in arms, and had never found the sky uncomfortable, the way Dwarves who spent their whole childhood, twenty-odd years or more, under deep stone. 

(Why, yes, Fundin did have opinions on such things, but he knew to keep his tongue behind his teeth when opinions were not wanted, brother or no. He would raise his children his own way, thank you.) There were those who disapproved of young dwarves going Outside — Gróin and Thráin being among that number, though Thrór was not — but that made little sense to Fundin. They fought the orcs and wargs and other evils of the world outside for the most part, and while Erebor was secure and being a single peak not subject to invasion from below or within the way the Grey Mountains and Khazad-dum had been, wyrms had wings, and went where they would, and orcs had been known to traverse the plains. It only made sense to be prepared. Why put blocks in the way of what was likely to be necessary at some point?

But neither brother nor cousin agreed, so Fundin made sure his sons saw sky and stars, Dale and Esgaroth, horses and birds and fish. And kept his fondness for certain trees to himself.


End file.
